


The Archer and the Warlock

by AishaStark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Robin Hood - All Media Types, Robin Hood 2018
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Crossover - Freeform, Harry Potter crossover slash, Harry Potter rarepair, Harry Potter slash - Freeform, M/M, Pining, Slowish Burn Romance, Time Travel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishaStark/pseuds/AishaStark
Summary: Harry tumbles through time instead of dying. He ends up in Nottingham, with a man he thought was no more than a muggle fairytale. He ends up helping him. “Steal from the rich, and give to the poor.” “Come off it Rob, you’re not that noble.”





	The Archer and the Warlock

Harry couldn’t believe his luck. He wasn’t even allowed to die properly! He slumped onto the table in front of him. He didn’t even know where he was, or when, considering the lack of cars and telephones in the place. Thankfully his clothes looked ragged enough for him to pass as a normal peasant.

“You alright mate?,” someone asked him. “Yeah, keep moving,” he mumbled head on the wooden plank called a table. Another lucky coincidence, his accent wasn’t out of place, so he was still somewhere in Britain. “Nah, you don’t look alright,” the voice wheedled. Harry sat up with a loud sigh of exasperation. He looked the young man in the eyes, the shiver that wracked his body when green met blue both noticed. Harry blamed the cold, while the stranger stored it away to think about later. “My parents were killed, I got caught in a fight with a madman, I thought I was going to die and then I wake up two hours from here. I have no bloody idea where I am!,” his forehead hit the table once more. A warm, heavy hand landed on his shoulder. “I’m sorry mate. But you’re in Nottingham and maybe you should come with me,” the stranger suggested softly not wanting the green-eyed beauty to leave his side. Harry looked up at him with suspicion, “Are you going to kill me?,” he asked calmly. The stranger started and put both hands up, “No, no. I’m not a murderer.” Harry sat up, “I’m Harry.” “Robin. Robin of Locksley.”

Harry soothed Midnight, Robin’s horse. “At least he didn’t give you away darling,” Harry crooned. He had grown close to the young Lord. They were friends, friends who were steadily moving towards lovers, if the lingering touches and not so stealthy side glances were any indication, but maybe he’d been reading too deeply into things. Then Marian appeared in their lives. And Robin was so happy, he didn’t have the will to fight against their blooming romance. Besides same gender romances were unacceptable in this time, it was possible Robin didn’t see him like that. To top it all off, Robin was enlisted, and like the loyal friend he was he followed him.

Harry hated the camps so much. They reminded him to much of his war against the Dark Lord. Only this time, he couldn’t truly see why they were fighting. The Arabs weren’t doing anything to the Brits, they weren’t invading or pillaging, so why were they claiming their land and killing innocents? He didn’t want to fight, so a few compulsion charms and he was healing the wounded instead. He healed those captured as slaves as well, albeit a bit more discreetly. Smiling slightly when they murmured blessings in their language over him. One day, as Harry was cleaning some strips of cloth to be used as bandages, when an arm grabbed his waist and a hand clamped around his mouth. He was tempted to struggle, but his magic wasn’t lashing out which probably meant he wasn’t in any immediate danger. He was right, when the man bent down to whisper in his ear, “I beg forgiveness Healer, but I am in need of your assistance.” And Harry found himself in the bowels of a ship with John, sending tendrils of his magic towards Robin, soothing his fitful sleep while ensuring no infection set into the arrow wound.

They were back in Nottingham. Harry decided to stay in the manor, doing his best to clean up and make the place habitable. He set up some basic wards around the grounds to detect those entering the land and sat down in some thick curtain, no longer covered in layers of dust after his rapid, forceful scourgifies. He felt his eyes droop and before he knew it he was asleep. He awoke when a large body barrelled into him, pulling him into a tight grasp. “Harry,” Robin voice was muffled in the wizard’s coat, but he knew the shaking of his shoulders wasn’t due to the cold. He rubbed Rob’s back ignoring the feelings that fought to surface. “Hey mate, what’s happened?,” he asked raising an eyebrow to John over Robin’s shoulder. The man shrugged slight confusion in his eyes as he took in their intimate embrace.

Harry threw daggers at the planks of wood set as targets. He was on point but not as fast as John or Robin, then again he only allowed the dagger lessons so he'd have a way of defending himself, not that he needed it considering he had his magic, but they didn't know that. John tended to watch Harry when he was with Robin, he'd contemplate their interactions, like they confused him. One day, as Robin was lugging around heavy pieces of wood, he asked the man. "It confuses me. I would have thought that you were the boy's loved one not the woman. And yet, it is she he tries so hard to win back," he stated. Harry frowned," Robin's been in love with Marian for years, he's never seen me like that," the wizard watched as said man sharpened his arrows. "You would be a better match, and I believe he does hold feelings for you. You were the one at his side all these years, and the woman moved on. Though it is easy to see she does not love that Will as much as she claims." They both fell silent after that, both lost in their thoughts.

Robin watched Harry as he entertained the children in the mines. A little girl in his lap, the rest sitting around him in a vague circle , entranced by the man with stories of magic, sorcerers and mystical creatures. " I see Harry survived the crusades," Marian stated coming to stand beside him. Her tone made Robin startle, "Why wouldn't he have?." "He doesn't seem to be the violent type. He isn't built to be a soldier. I would have thought, with all the men who fell. Harry may have been one of them," she explained with a shrug. Robin considered her statement, she was right, Harry's talent with herbs and medicine got him placed with the doctors, he was welcomed considering how few joined the crusade and the overwhelming amount of injured after each battle. " He's a survivor," he stated after a while, Marian hardly needed to know of his circumstances. She was always wary of Harry, with his all-seeing green eyes, he'd unnerved her, she'd told him as much several times. It was the reason, Robin had given him a house, a bit away from his manor, to make Marian comfortable. He didn't realize, at that point, but he had been slowly pushing Harry away. It came to a point where, Tuck saw Harry more than he did. In his blissful romance with Marian, he'd never noticed. And yet, Harry was at his side when he was forced to leave to the unknown. Who patched him up, gave him courage and told him he was an idiot. He was the one, besides John, trusting him to do the right thing, even if he had selfish reasons. _'I'll steal from the rich and give to the poor.' 'Come off it Rob, you're not that noble.'_ He smiled, he really was an idiot. "Rob?," Marian paused her rant, of how Will refused to fight. "Sorry Marian, but its time I left," he gave her nod, before moving to Harry. The wizard had seen the two conversing, he figured it was about him considering the two were glancing in his direction. He wondered if she was warning Robin about him again. The weeks without Robin's company had been lonely, though he had a firm friend in Tuck, the man had his own duties.

"So now you see," John commented after the botched attempt on the bank. "Sorry?," Robin turned to John, slightly annoyed the man interrupted his Harry-watching. Robin had taken to watching Harry every moment he got, trying to gauge the younger man's feelings for him. "Harry," the Arab gestured to the wizard, who was in the midst of making some stew from some roots he found in the woods, it was starting to smell promising. "You realize your feelings for him. He has been waiting for too long. If you had chosen the woman, I believe he would have left." "Harry would never leave me," Robin murmured. John raised an eyebrow, "He feels deeply. He would not have stood to have his heart broken twice." "After. After the Sheriff is dead and the people freed," he looked John in the eye, " I won't let him go." "Good." They rose to join the wizard who was plating up the stew.

Time went on, and preparations were made, identities revealed. It was time for the grand finish. Harry had been in charge of moving the women and children to Sherwood, where a camp of sorts had been set up deep in the forest, surrounded by hundreds of wards and strong notice-me-not spells, not that anyone but Harry and possible John knew. Harry figured all the Arabs had noticed his spells, especially when festering wounds cleared of infection within hours. He'd probably have to come clean at some point and he would,"After," he promised himself, hopefully they wouldn't have him burnt for witchcraft. He welcomed Robin, John, Tuck, Marian and the rest of the men with cheers and warm food. It took a minute but he then realized a certain key figure missing. "Where's Will?," he asked. John and Tuck tensed, as they looked towards Robin and Marian. The former had frozen in his seat, Marian sighed into the fire, "He saw Robin and I kiss and he realized I didn't choose him. He decided to stay in Nottingham," she said. Harry felt his heart breaking, he'd fooled himself once again. "I'm sorry but congratulations. I better check on the wounded, until we grab more supplies, its best no one is seriously injured," he smiled at John and Tuck before leaving the fire. Tuck stared at the couple for a few seconds, before leaving to join Harry. John followed pleading exhaustion. The absence of his friends and Marian's sudden grip on his forearm, shocked Robin out of his statue-like state. " Marian. You may have chosen me, but I didn't chose you," he whispered barely aware of the woman's expression as she recoiled from him, all he could see was Harry's sad eyes as he walked away. "But Robin," she started, tears filling her eyes. "You moved on, and I could forgive that because you thought I was dead. But then you abandoned Will, who you had been with for years, who you claimed to love. How will I be able to trust you with my heart, when you just threw away someone else's without remorse," he got up, he needed to find Harry, John's words echoed in his head, he had to stop Harry from leaving.

Harry placed his daggers into their holders on his forearms, and made sure they were hidden by his sleeves. He gave his tent another glance, ensuring he hadn't left anything behind. All that was left to do was say goodbye to John, he'd already left a note for Tuck, and he'd made sure to set runes around the area so the wards wouldn't falter even as he left. "Harry!," the wizard froze, not wanting to turn around. He couldn't do this, why did the Fates hate him? Hadn't he suffered enough. He stayed where he was, aware of Rob's approaching footsteps, aware of how close the archer was when he stopped. "Could you turn around love? Please," Harry felt confusion at the endearment, but made no move to turn around. He expected Robin, to huff and turn him around forcefully or leave entirely. He didn't expect the man to wrap his arms around Harry's waist and bury his face in his neck. They were firmly pressed together , and Harry was practically drowning in confusion. "My darling Harry. Sweet, sweet Harry. Did you truly think I would let you go without a fight," the words mumbled into his neck followed by a soft kiss, had arousal pooling in the wizard's belly. "I love you," followed by a kiss to his ear. Harry whipped around, looking Robin in the eyes. He needed to know if the man meant it, he almost lost his breath at the love shining in his blue eyes. The kiss that followed had them both burning with passion, and soon Marian was forgotten, and clothes lost.

At the other end of camp, John smiled. The two lost souls had found each other. Thank the fates, he had placed silencing charms on Harry's tent or the camp would not be as peacefully asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> One shot number 2!!!!! Please comment and kudos.


End file.
